All I Want For Christmas
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: All he wanted for Christmas was to have his daddy back. Was that really too much to ask?


**I'm going to say it right now, because starting tomorrow I will be super busy. Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all stay safe and have a lot of fun with your loved ones! :)**

**I'm so excited! Tomorrow I'm heading off to Mexico to spend Christmas with my family. I'll see if I have time to write while I'm there. :D Then, sometime this week my best friend is coming over and staying for a whole week in my house! Lol. I bet every night will be like a sleepover, since we spend most of our time talking and doing nonsense. Haha. xD**

**Hehe. So… I'm in the same state as Logie right now. Yeah, be jelly. Lol. I'm kidding you guys. But seriously, he's like six hours away from me. Grrr… So close yet so far away. D: Darn the distance!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this Christmas story. It's kinda rushed though, so I'm sorry if it stinks.**

* * *

There was so much his little mind could not comprehend. Nothing about the sight in front of him made sense. His mother was not supposed to be talking on the phone with a hand over her mouth, and tears leaking out of her eyes and onto her pallid cheeks. Silent, muffled sobs weren't supposed to be slipping through her pink lips. She seemed frozen where she stood, and it was scaring the little boy beyond belief.

"Mommy?" Kendall reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in the middle of the living room, wearing his favorite plaid pajama pants, along with a baggy sweater that was obviously too big for his skinny frame and a red beanie over his blond locks. His big, green eyes stared up at his mother with curiosity. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Mrs. Knight whispered something into the phone and then placed it back in its place on the wall. Yet another sob could be heard. Little, eight-year-old Kendall could do nothing but stare at his mother with teary eyes. "Mama, what's the matter?" he questioned his mother in a broken tone. He didn't even know why he was crying, but seeing his mother this upset was bringing him over the edge as well.

"Kendall, come here, sweetie," his mother whispered in a shattered voice. The woman kneeled down in front of the little boy and wrapped her arms around his small frame, her hand caressing his soft locks of blond hair. "Daddy isn't coming home, baby."

Kendall's body tensed up. What did his mother mean by saying that his father wasn't coming home? Of course he was coming home! He had just left to take his letter to Santa to the post office so that it would arrive at the North Pole in time. He had to come home. His mother made no sense.

"But daddy said he would come home before it got dark," Kendall squeaked out. His emerald eyes turned to the window in the living room. To his disappointment, the sky was as dark as night. "Where did daddy go, mommy?"

Mrs. Knight let out a shaky breath as she wiped away her tears with her fleece sweater sleeve. She forced a smile upon her face and held out her hand for Kendall to take. "Come on, Kenny. Let's go upstairs. I'll… tell you in a bit."

Kendall hesitantly slipped his smaller hand into his mother's grasp and let her lead him up the stairs. Once they were on the second floor of their home, Mrs. Knight led the little boy into his room, since Katie was fast asleep in hers, being just two years old. The door was closed shut tightly, Kendall being led to sit down on his bed with his mother beside him. He played around with his fingers, feeling sudden nervousness sink into the pit of his tummy.

"Are you gonna tell me where daddy is, mommy?" Kendall whispered. A hand moved to cup his chin. He looked up into his mother's light blue eyes and whimpered. His mommy's eyes were filled with unshed tears. There was sadness that lingered in them. He hated seeing her so sad. He wanted to make her happy again, but he had no idea why she was so upset.

"Kendall, remember when Puppy was sick a few years ago and he had to go to Heaven with all the other angel puppies?" Kendall nodded his head. Of course he knew what his mom was talking about. Puppy had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, even if he was just a dog. "Well… Daddy also had to go to Heaven."

"Huh?" Kendall watched as a tear rolled down his mother's cheek. Softly, he brushed his thumb against her cheek and erased the salty droplet. "What do you mean daddy had to go to H-Heaven?" Tears started to gather in his emerald orbs. "Mommy, daddy promised he would be home before dark! Where's daddy?"

"He's gone, baby. Daddy's g-g-gone."

Kendall swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and allowed his mother's arms to embrace him in a comforting hug. He buried his face against her soft sweater and nuzzled his nose against the silky fabric. "But he promised he would be home as soon as possible. Daddy never breaks his promises."

"It wasn't his choice, Kenny," Mrs. Knight whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Kendall only nodded as he too wrapped his arms around his mother and let his tears fall. Somehow, he understood. He might have only been eight, but he wasn't dumb. He knew what death was. He knew that everybody died at some point in their lives; he just didn't expect for his father to be ripped away from his life at such a young age. There were so many things he still had to learn from him.

His silent tears turned into quiet whimpers, those soon turning into heartbreaking sobs. That night, he cried himself to sleep in the safety of his mother's arms, hoping that the events of that day were all just a nightmare, and that when he woke up, his father would be there to tickle him awake.

But that never happened. His father was gone for good.

16-year-old Kendall Knight sat on the edge of the lake, blond hair hanging over his green eyes. The cold winter breeze brushed past him, sending shivers to travel down his spine. His teeth chattered from the cold as he tightened his hold on his jacket. However, the warm material seemed to do nothing to warm him up.

The stars shone above him high in the sky. They shone so bright, yet all he saw was dullness. That night, Kendall wore his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see. The problem was that he was all alone, with no one to cheer him up. There was no one to help him up or put a smile on his face.

He felt alone and scared; just like he had felt eight years before.

The soft sound of sneakers scraping against grass forced his ears to perk up. Silently, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them. His arms went around his knees. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly, knowing very well who it was that was behind him.

He turned to his right as someone sat down beside him.

"Hey there," Logan whispered with a soft smile. Kendall didn't smile back; he couldn't. No matter how much he tried, his lips just wouldn't turn upwards into a smile. Not even one of his famous smirks appeared on his face. "You miss him, huh?" Kendall merely nodded.

Logan let out a sigh, which formed a fog of smoke in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Kendall. I wish I could do something to bring him back… but I can't. It's impossible."

"I know it's impossible," Kendall said in a cracked voice. "I wish it wasn't though." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I miss him so much, Logan. Why did he have to die?"

Without a word, Logan slipped an arm around Kendall's shoulders and pulled him close. "To be honest, I have no idea, buddy. But, you know what?"

Kendall looked up into the eyes of his best friend, eyebrow rising questioningly. "What?"

"Your dad would want you to be happy right now. It's Christmas Eve, Kendall. Your mom, Katie, and the guys are worried sick about you. It'd be best if we got home. They want to celebrate Christmas–"

"They can celebrate it without me. I'm not in the mood."

Logan rolled his eyes. He hated how Kendall could be so stubborn and bull-headed at times. "Look at me," he whispered, but Kendall made no move. "Come on Kendall, look at me." When Kendall still didn't move, Logan reached forward and forced Kendall's chin up. "They want to celebrate it with you, Kendall. You're part of their family. _Our_ family. Please… if not for them or for me, then for your dad. He would want your mom and Katie to be happy. Now, how would they be happy without you by their side?"

Kendall looked down, shame clear in his eyes. "I'll go… For them and dad… For you, too." A small smile made its way onto his face. "Thanks, Logie. You always know just what to say."

Logan chuckled. "Well, I did learn from the best," he said, making Kendall blush. "Now, come on, let's go home." Kendall nodded and stood up with Logan's help. "Maybe once we get home, we can even watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_."

Kendall smiled. "Race you to the Palm Woods?"

"Oh, it's on!"

Both boys started to run, before Logan suddenly came to a halt, making Kendall bump into him. "Dude, what the–"

"Ssh! There's an elf behind you!"

"An elf…?" Kendall turned to look behind his shoulder. Fast footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"Haha. Fooled you, loser!"

Kendall groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand. He needed to get a new best friend.

* * *

**Ehh. That last line came from Logan's famous quote: "I gotta get new friends." Ha. :D**

**How was it? Hope you all liked it! Merry Christmas to you all! Love you guys! And I'm sorry if this was too rushed. I'm in a BIG TIME RUSH! :P**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
